


My hidden paradise is you.

by enigmaticma, topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hidden paradise, Idk what to say without spoiling everything, M/M, Royalty, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: The prince Kyungsoo built a small house where he could hide from his royal life and just be himself for a few days. One day, however, he found a naked body sleeping carelessly in his bed. It was quite hard to think straight ever since.[ For top!soo fest round 4: Royalty AU ]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: top!soo fest: round 4 (2020-2021)





	My hidden paradise is you.

The small house that Kyungsoo, Prince of Manthia, lived in was purposely built to be hidden, hard to reach unless you knew the secret passage. Kyungsoo even told his father that whoever knew about the house shall be sworn to secrecy.

So when he reached his house to see a strange naked man in his bed. His first reaction was panic, although soon enough the man shifted and, Kyungsoo had to admit, he looked quite beautiful in the sunlight. His perky butt caressed by the sun shining through the window as he looked at it. Kyungsoo felt his body shiver at the sight. He gulped and went to pull up the covers over the man’s body before he picked up a cup of water and splashed it on the man’s face.

A gasp followed and Kyungsoo crossed his arms, considering he had a sword that he always kept lodged on his belt and the man was vulnerable. The said man looked at him, shocked, before whining, “This is not a noble way to wake someone up!” Kyungsoo noticed how the cover laid on the man tights, as he carelessly stretched, whining more, “I could wake up just fine with a nudge.” 

“You are in my home,” Kyungsoo hissed, coldly, and the man flinched, “you ate my food, used my water, and slept on my bed. Yet, you think you have the right to criticize how I choose to wake you up? ” Kyungsoo picked his sword and the man flinched, pulling the thin layer of bed sheet closer to his neck. 

“No, please, I didn’t mean to, I thought the place was abandoned,” the man whined, “I even cleaned! I just thought people left the place when the sea threw me on the shores.” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow looking around as it indeed looked less dusty. He looked at the man with a cold look and the man flinched again.

“Introduce yourself and I shall spare you,” Kyungsoo said with a firm tone and the man bowed in his position.

“I am Marquis Jongdae of Levin, I was sailing back from the north when we got ambushed by pirates and they threw me, naked to the sea,” Jongdae explained, “all I needed was a place to rest and I was planning to leave right away.”

Kyungsoo frowned. The said Marquis was rumored dead a month ago, as his ship got ambushed by pirates and he was killed by them. Jongdae was either told the truth or was a witness to the scene and lied. “I don’t believe you,” Kyungsoo pulled his sword back, “but indeed the only way to this place is the shore so I’ll find a punishment suitable for your trespassing.” 

“I shall do anything you find suitable,” Jongdae said, relieved.

They kept quiet for a moment and Kyungsoo crossed his arms, “I have some clothes in the drawers, dress up and join me.” Kyungsoo left the bedroom and stood in his small kitchen. 

His mother insisted on him to learn many normal things. Skills such as cooking, knitting, sewing, cleaning, Kyungsoo learned it all. He did not because he was the crown prince of Manthia, but because his mother thought it was better than to be utterly clueless. Her teachings were what made the house possible. 

“Hmm,” he looked at the man who was wearing a plain white undergown. He immediately tensed up. Kyungsoo hadn’t ever seen someone so bashful before, “what should I do?” 

“Make yourself useful,” Kyungsoo ordered. The man blinked but soon helped Kyungsoo cook food. They settled down and Kyungsoo looked at Jongdae right in the eyes. “The Marquis is considered dead, since a month ago. Unless you have proof, I won’t believe you. However, I can’t let you leave the house either to prove yourself.” 

What was he thinking? He had no idea and he was glad Jongdae threw a fuss, “What? How can I stay here when you say people think I am dead? I am not!” 

“Is there a way for me to check? I am very close to the second prince of Manthia,” Kyungsoo said with a smirk, “I shall be able to check your identity in a week.” 

The marquis tensed looking terrified, “you know the Prince? I prefer not. I’ll stay, just don’t tell the royal family about me.” The expression of terror made Kyungsoo frown.

“What did he ever do to you? He speaks to nobody,” Kyungsoo sounded upset and he was but the terror in the man’s face only amplified. 

“He hates us,” Jongdae admitted, shaking, “he and the royal family hate people like me. I was forbidden from assisting his birthday as soon as I came out and you expect me to trust him?” Jongdae pushed the food away as he admitted, “If they find me, the royal family may insult my father, using me, especially since I was found naked.” 

“You sure are overreacting,” Kyungsoo scoffed pushing the food back to him, “eat, I’m not heading back to the castle in a week, so we will talk about it once I’m done napping.” Kyungsoo finished his meal and washed the dishes, “I will nap, but if you do anything fishy, I’ll kill you.”

Once he was alone, Kyungsoo allowed himself to admit he was hard.

The marquis was so ethereal and beautiful that he was absolutely captivated. As he stripped and sank into the bed, the scent of the man wrapped him and he soon found his hand around his length, trying to find release. Only when he was done that he grasped what the marquis said when they ate.

“Came out,” Kyungsoo mumbled before leaving the bed to wash off his hand. “What did he come out as? Wait…” Kyungsoo tensed. Realization slapped him in the face. “He is like me.” 

He looked at the closed door and flushed red all over as he realized the man with him was gay as well. He panicked for a millisecond before deciding that sleeping on it will make him think much better. 

He napped for a moment before hearing a commotion outside the house. He could sure hear cries of help and he left his room in a rush. He didn’t bother to wear more than pants, boots and pick up his sword. He ran to the voice only to find Jongdae, tearing up as he clutched his ankle with pain. “What on earth is happening?” Kyungsoo hissed, “did you try to climb the mountain?” 

“You were to tell on me! I had to go!” Jongdae yelled, his voice verging a sob, “I don’t want to be shamed!” 

Kyungsoo sighed, “Jongdae,” the man said his name in such a cold tone the poor Jongdae flinched, “do you know why I built this house in such a dangerous space?” As Jongdae didn’t talk, Kyungsoo kept going, “I made it inaccessible to people. Nobody can get in and out safely aside from me.” Jongdae believed that as he had tried many roads and it appeared as a dead-end everywhere. Kyungsoo approached the man before helping him to stand up. He said nothing as Kyungsoo walked him home, took him to bed, and undressed him. 

“You didn’t tell me your name,” Jongdae mumbled as he tried to avoid the man’s eyes. 

“I’m Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo said with a smile, “The second Prince of Meldin.” He smirked at the livid expression on Jongdae’s face, “lay down, I need to clean all your cuts and tend to your bruises.”

“You are teasing me, this is not true,” Jongdae frowned. 

“You don’t believe me?” Kyungsoo looked quite surprised and Jongdae looked away, wincing enough to make Kyungsoo notice a bruise in his neck.

“You didn’t believe me,” Jongdae mumbled, “why should I believe you?” He ignored Kyungsoo’s eyes and the latter walked away before handing Jongdae his sword. The marquis looked quite confused before noticing the royal seal on the blade. He went paler and pushed himself away, “I am sorry your royal highness, I didn’t know.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” Kyungsoo said picking up his sword, “I’ll tend your wounds and I’ll get you out of here, but only when I’m sure you are who you claim to be.” Jongdae nodded, trying to keep his mouth shut. Kyungsoo indeed cleaned his cuts and applied ointment on his bruises before sighing as he helped him to lay down and he slept by his side.

“Your royal highness,” Jongdae squeaked only for Kyungsoo to shoot him with a deadly glare.

“You disturbed my nap once and I let it go, if you do it again, I will hurt you,” Kyungsoo warned and indeed he managed to sleep for what seemed hours.

When he woke up, Jongdae’s bandaged body was shivering as they both slept until night fell. It wasn’t warm enough to sleep but both he and Jongdae curled enough to remain warm. Kyungsoo stretched, and got out of the bed, making stew as Jongdae also wobbled out of bed. “I am sorry I overslept, your royal highness,” Jongdae’s worried voice made Kyungsoo look at him, glaring again.

“Who asked you to leave the bed? You need to stay still until your sprained ankle heals,” Jongdae made himself small, nodding, as he clutched on the sleeping gown he wore, “go back to bed and stay there. I’ll bring you food.” 

“Yes, your royal highness,” Jongdae nearly objected as he said so and rushed back to bed. 

Kyungsoo soon came in with food, noticing Jongdae’s expression of brewing worries. “I prefer to be called Kyungsoo,” he said suddenly as he sat down, “I am here to be me, not the prince.” 

Jongdae bowed his head, speaking rather lifelessly. “as you wish, Kyungsoo.” 

Kyungsoo didn’t push, as long as Jongdae ate silently. The man said nothing as Kyungsoo left him in bed. Kyungsoo went to the beach, looking at the debris of a wooden box around. Indeed, the sea had led the man to him. 

Kyungsoo sighed in displease. He didn’t plan to spend the week around anyone.

The man’s body didn’t help either. 

Kyungsoo sighed again and shook his head. “No, I need to show some decency,” Kyungsoo mumbled to himself, “and restraint. I’ll just act like he is a ghost haunting my place for a while and will disappear.” 

He walked normally around the area, trying to stop thinking about the duties awaiting him and focusing on the man in his bed. 

He will sleep in the same bed as the man for the rest of the week. The idea made his body shiver, expressing its eagerness at the thought. When he came back home, the gown had slid up as the man was curled in on himself and Kyungsoo smiled at the sight of the perky butt. He couldn’t stop himself from giving it a soft slap.

Jongdae yelped, sitting up, “your highness!” he looked outraged and Kyungsoo laughed.

“Well, if you didn’t want me to touch that beautifully sculpted butt, you could cover up more,” Kyungsoo teased and Jongdae turned crimson.

“I usually sleep naked, so I didn’t notice my nudity,” Jongdae tried to cover his legs saying so, “I apologize.”

Kyungsoo observed him, quite stoically, before smirking, “what are you scared of? That I’ll punish you if ever you do wrong?” 

Jongdae looked at him briefly before looking away, nervous. “I do,” he whispered and Kyungsoo laughed for a moment.

“Well, since everything in this space is mine, I guess that makes you mine to punish or reward, doesn’t it?” Kyungsoo teased and Jongdae looked like he would faint anytime so much he paled. “I’ll punish you then.” 

“your highness…wait! Ah!” As Jongdae started to speak, Kyungsoo yanked him close and gave his butt a hard slap.

“Call me anything but my name and I’ll continue to slap your butt,” Kyungsoo warned. 

Jongdae looked at the prince as if he lost his mind, Kyungsoo who admittedly wondered the same thing, and nodded, “I’ll call you Kyungsoo, just please let me go.” 

Letting go,  _ HA! _ , Kyungsoo thought and gave him a smug smirk, “good boy,” he patted Jongdae’s head, “you learn fast. Scoot over, the bed is big enough for both of us.” Jongdae made space and lied down as Kyungsoo did, carefully looking at the man. “I made this place to relax so please make the effort not to piss me off or I’ll punish you again.” 

“I can sleep elsewhere,” Jongdae suggested. 

Kyungsoo shifted to face a suddenly self-conscious Jongdae, “I didn’t give you permission to leave the bed.” Jongdae blinked but said nothing as Kyungsoo picked a small flute, that was displayed beautifully on the nightstand by the candlestick, and played a tune. He was skilled in arts and music but right then, he was hoping that maybe he could be even better. Jongdae was observing him in amazement when Kyungsoo looked at him and he paused, “you like my playing?”

“You are really good,” Jongdae praised, “what else do you play?” 

Kyungsoo noticed how Jongdae shifted to face him and he turned to face the man as well, landing his hand on Jongdae’s side, “I can play the piano,” he said as he pressed some invisible keys on Jongdae’s body, “I also know the guitar.” 

“I only know guitar, I am not that skilled in many fields,” Jongdae was crimson as he spoke, his tone shy and reserved; “your hi… I mean you are very skilled, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo smirked and gave Jongdae a small pat on the butt.

“Good boy,” he whispered into Jongdae’s ear and leaned back to observe the confused man. “Where were you heading?” 

Jongdae was confused still for a while before he realized what Kyungsoo meant. “I was heading back home,” Jongdae said openly, “I was leading the trade of silk and I headed home. The pirates took all our resources now.” 

“We will find them, don’t worry,” Kyungsoo assured, “do you enjoy sailing?” 

Jongdae blushed as he confessed, “I am free to do as I please in the sea.” He shifted to look away, a sudden sadness on his eyes, “It is hard to be me in Levin, or Estoria in general. When I came out, I nearly lost my title but I managed to stay as a marquis two years after that.” 

Jongdae didn’t say more and Kyungsoo could tell that Jongdae was worried about his title if he said the truth of course. “What is so great about being a marquis? You can be a prince by marrying me.” 

“Your highness?” Jongdae looked at him like he lost it again and Kyungsoo smirked, pulling him to his side and slapping his butt, “ah! I forgot!” Kyungsoo smirked as Jongdae held his butt, “it hurts.” 

“Does it?” Kyungsoo leaned closer and Jongdae jerked back, surprised. “You don’t seem uncomfortable about me touching it.” 

Jongdae flushed and pushed Kyungsoo away, “I don’t know what to read from your behavior, Kyungsoo.” 

“Well, what you heard about my parents might be slightly true, but I am not different from you,” Kyungsoo admitted with a smirk, before teasing, “I honestly made this place so I can have sex with as many men as I want.” 

Jongdae paled, “you what?” Kyungsoo hovered above him and he held his shoulders, “are you testing me?” Kyungsoo scoffed and Jongdae was fast to react, “please stop. It is enough that I lost my title and my life back in Levin, I don’t want to lose my dignity and honor like this.” 

“What did you think I planned to do to you?” Kyungsoo laughed at his affronted look and laid down, “It is fun to tease you, dear marquis.” A slap on his stomach made him look at Jongdae who looked like he regretted his life choices. “alright, Jongdae. Is that how I should be addressing you?” 

“In this house, yes,” Jongdae dared to say. 

Kyungsoo chuckled and laid down by Jongdae’s side, properly. They remained silent before Kyungsoo said suddenly, “I am sorry if my jokes are trespassing boundaries. I lie under a strict protocol so teasing people and joking around seems like a distant dream for me.” 

He looked at Jongdae who opened his eyes to smile, “I admit I didn’t expect you to be like this, your high…” Kyungsoo lifted his hand, menacingly and Jongdae chuckled before correcting himself, “Kyungsoo. I just need a moment to get used to it.” 

“You would have called me Kyungsoo if I didn’t tell you,” Kyungsoo pointed out and Jongdae pouted, “you can smoothen your ways with me. Or do you prefer my spanking as a way to remind you that you can be informal here?” Kyungsoo sounded like he was teasing but he knew he was stepping boundaries and hoped Jongdae took it as a joke.

“Hey! I don’t,” Jongdae complained, “I just… I can’t deny that I am scared of whatever you will prepare for me.” 

Kyungsoo glared at him, “I am preparing nothing. I was honest, I am gay like you and my parents are okay with it as long as I am discreet with it. They will be nice to you if you meet them privately but… I think they avoided inviting you not to hurt me somehow.” 

“I understand,” Jongdae assured, “I am just worried.” 

“Fair,” Kyungsoo made himself comfortable and pulled Jongdae closer, “let us sleep. I didn’t sleep well since my brother went to the south. All I want is sleep.” 

He indeed was tired enough to sleep again, and somehow the way Jongdae cuddled into his side felt nice.

  
  


He and Jongdae were civil for the entire week and as Kyungsoo prepared to leave, Jongdae held his hand, “will you truly look into my identity?” He asked.

“I promised,” Kyungsoo assured and Jongdae beamed, “just stay here hidden. I’ll return with supplies in two days.” Jongdae nodded and Kyungsoo hurriedly kissed him on the lips before walking away, waving as he left the dazed man behind. He carefully made his way back to the Castle. He sent an envoy to his ambassador to Estoria, where Levin was, to confirm secret details about the marquis, that Jongdae was kind to share. 

As he worked hard to sneak supplies to the secret area, he found Jongdae sleeping naked again. The man’s butt on display made Kyungsoo want to kiss the man’s skin and ravish that spot of his body with bites. He sighed before covering him again and woke him up. Jongdae smiled as soon as he saw Kyungsoo and blushed as Kyungsoo smiled back. 

“I brought you food, so eat the meat before it gets spoiled,” Kyungsoo said and Jongdae nodded sleepily. Smiling, Kyungsoo whispered, kissing Jongdae, “see you soon.” 

“See you,” Jongdae mumbled, drifting back to sleep as Kyungsoo left the house. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo didn’t manage to leave the Castle for a second until a month went by. He was glad he gave Jongdae plenty of food and explained how to harvest fruits from the trees. But he worried Jongdae may be famished as he sneaked out. He worried more about Jongdae’s state when he got a message back from his ambassador confirming Jongdae’s identity and announcing a new marquis. 

Jongdae was on the beach when he found him, wearing pants and a loose shirt. “Jongdae,” Kyungsoo called and the former marquis turned, beaming happily as he approached Kyungsoo, “I am sorry. I couldn’t slip out of my duties.” 

“I am glad you came anyway,” Jongdae said dismissively, “how were your days? I think at least three weeks passed by.” 

Kyungsoo frowned, correcting, “ a month passed and I got confirmation of what you said.” He held Jongdae’s hands, “however,” he paused what he wanted to say and looked at Jongdae in the eyes, “The king of Estoria had appointed your cousin Minseok as marquis of Levin.” 

Jongdae’s smile fell. He looked devastated but suddenly had a resigned smile. “I had to expect it,” he said softly, “I disappeared for two months.” 

“Stay by my side, Jongdae, and I promise you, you will have your title back,” Kyungsoo promised desperately and Jongdae held his cheek. “I hate to see you this sad.” 

“Thank you, Kyungsoo,” he kissed Kyungsoo as he said so, “I don’t feel like fighting anymore. All I want is to be with you and stay here. I grew used to this place.” Jongdae looked back to the beach and Kyungsoo observed him worriedly. “I think I understand the importance of this space for you. I’ve never felt at peace before.” 

“Jongdae,” Kyungsoo called the man who looked at him, “I asked for a month break. My brother is back and my duties were back to be social. I carried enough supplies for us to stay here and just be us.” He approached Jongdae who looked at him confusedly, “I want you to be my lover here as much as I want you to be my lover outside this space.” 

“You mean that?” Jongdae looked confused and sounded disbelieving. 

Kyungsoo kneeled and pulled out a box. Jongdae could only gasp as Kyungsoo opened it and said, “can I court you?” Jongdae nodded and Kyungsoo hugged him in a rush, lifting him. 

Kyungsoo wouldn’t be lying if the main reason behind his courting was physical but Jongdae had a sweet personality and he expected that they would be happy together. He didn’t try to touch Jongdae in any way or form during the first week but Jongdae sure made it hard for him. Wearing a sleeping gown around Kyungsoo was a bad idea. At some point, Kyungsoo held Jongdae from the waist and pulled up the gown to bite on Jongdae’s butt softly. 

“Kyungsoo!” Jongdae sounded outraged but his flustered expression barely covered a smile. 

“This is a punishment for seducing me,” Kyungsoo smirked before pulling Jongdae to sit on his laps, “you need to stop tempting me.” 

“I thought I already did,” Jongdae teased back. Kyungsoo pulled him to a kiss and Jongdae’s legs parted to wrap Kyungsoo’s waist. 

Lifting the gown, Kyungso held on Jongdae’s butt, giving it squeezes he died to give. “Fuck,” Kyungsoo hissed as Jongdae moaned in his lips. 

“You sure have an obsession with my butt,” Jongdae teased.

Kyungsoo smirked as he gave Jongdae’s jaw and neck feathery kisses, “I may or may not want to mark it with my teeth just after I stretch you up for a round or two.” 

“I prefer before that,” Jongdae looked at Kyungsoo who gave him a curious look, “my body is yours, lover.” 

“You are voicing your consent, Jongdae, to something I may not have full control of,” Kyungsoo warned and Jongdae just ground their length together as an answer, moaning obnoxiously. 

Kyungsoo merely pushed him away and took him to the bedroom where Jongdae crawled in bed, spreading himself invitingly, Kyungsoo paused at the sight. “Aren’t you going to punish me?” Jongdae turned to show his butt and Kyungsoo knelt in front of it, picking at the perfectly round globes, squeezing them before parting them to show a perky pink rim. “I think you have some oils in the drawers,” Jongdae suddenly said and Kyungsoo smirked.

“You are prepared,” Kyungsoo teased and picked one of the vials and poured a generous amount on top of Jongdae’s butt. He then made Jongdae lay on his stomach and massaged the man’s butt and length teasingly, barely touching the rim. Even with that, Jongdae was leaving whimpers and gasps that grew Kyungsoo’s impatience. He pushed his finger inside Jongdae, preparing him like he prepared lovers before, while Jongdae reacted to the heat of his fingers so beautifully.

“Soo! Ah,” Kyungsoo loved how Jongdae was vocal about everything he was doing. Kyungsoo tried to do his best to prepare Jongdae only to slide in before Jongdae could feel it coming. Jongdae, who was on all fours, landed on the bed, moaning, “fuck! You feel big.” 

“You feel good,” Kyungsoo pulled him back to kneel, “so tight and hot around me. Do you like me deep inside you?” Jongdae moaned a yes not being coherent enough to formulate anything more as Kyungsoo was hitting a sensitive spot, “show me how much, my dear.” 

Jongdae laid his chest down and spread his butt cheeks as an answer, letting Kyungsoo sink further. He moaned loud at every thrust until he could no longer keep up. Kyungsoo sped up at some point, pulling Jongdae to lay on him and the man did, meeting Kyungsoo with moans. Jongdae screamed his name as he released, staining the bed while Kyungsoo kept going until he filled Jongdae to the brim. He didn’t let go, both of them trying to catch a breath. 

“One more round?” Jongdae asked and Kyungsoo just caressed his chest before letting him go. Jongdae laid on his back, feeling the ickiness but ignoring it as Kyungsoo sucked on his nipples, his hands massaging his inner thighs and length. “Kyungsoo, you are making me lose my mind.” 

“So are you,” Kyungsoo answered back before pulling Jongdae’s legs apart, sliding inside the man’s oversensitive walls. Jongdae moaned just as Kyungsoo kissed him. He tried to part his legs further for Kyungsoo, wrapping the prince’s neck. 

“Wreck me, my prince,” Jongdae received a slap on the butt but it only made him moan. Kyungsoo soon moved, picking a slow pace as he ravished Jongdae’s bodies with kisses and bites. He indeed wrecked him until the man could no longer keep up, spilling his orgasm in the bedsheets while Kyungsoo filled him again. Jongdae laid there, tired while Kyungsoo just observed the cum leak out of Jongdae’s stretched rim, satisfied. He made sure to bite Jongdae’s numb butt before curling around the man. 

In the morning, the sight of Jongdae made Kyungsoo’s heart swell. He usually never stay after sex but he was sure none of his past lovers could match the beauty of the marquis anyway. He allowed his eyes to roam on Jongdae’s body, noticing his marks which resulted in a smile adorning his face. 

He left the bed to make food and when approached the bed again afterward, he found that Jongdae had moved and a huge bite was on his butt. Kyungsoo kissed that mark of his and woke Jongdae to eat, “how do you feel my dear?” 

“Wrecked but pleased, Soo,” Jongdae assured as he sat down, “you are rougher than any previous lover but it felt much better than any experience I had before.”

Kyungsoo frowned, “you had lovers?” 

Jongdae blushed, looking away, “on the boat, my ship’s captain and I often slept together.” 

Kyungsoo huffed, “I don’t want you to remember him anymore.” Kyungsoo kissed him at that, a bit harshly, “I want you to think of me alone.”

“I am,” Jongdae assured, “I can’t think of anyone else when my insides still throb, calling for you.” Kyungsoo flashed him a dark expression and Jongdae smiled, “maybe we can swim a little today.” 

“Sure,” Kyungsoo cluelessly agreed and once they went to the beach, Jongdae pulled him to the water as they undressed. As soon as they were waist-deep, Jongdae made Kyungsoo sit a little, supported by the water, and he encircled Kyungsoo’s waist as his hand found Kyungsoo’s length and led it deep inside him. He moaned as an amused Kyungsoo pushed himself in further. “You didn’t get enough of me?”

“I may never, ah!” Jongdae moaned loud as Kyungsoo thrust inside him slowly. The water made them struggle to stay still but it only fueled Jongdae’s desire. At some point, they stood and Kyungsoo lifted his leg as he rammed inside deeper. “Kyungsoo, you feel good!” 

“I will punish you once we are home,” Kyungsoo warned and Jongdae seemed happy to hear that, “I am insatiable.” Kyungsoo ended up giving Jongdae another bite as they left the water and Jongdae only moaned. Once home, Kyungsoo sat down, naked, and asked Jongdae to kneel in front of him. 

Jongdae didn’t need time to understand, swallowing Kyungsoo eagerly. However, Kyungsoo didn’t predict that and let out a loud moan as he held on Jongdae’s silky raven hair. He managed to push Jongdae away and release all over him. The sight welcoming him as he regained consciousness nearly made his heart burst. Jongdae looked so happy. “Let us rest now,” he said, “I think I used all my strength today.”

They threw away their sheets and curled in bed until they felt hungry and Kyungsoo cooked them something. 

Throughout the day they did nothing but cuddle in their sleep. Having sex as soon as they woke up, and much to Kyungsoo’s surprise, Jongdae didn’t seem to be bothered by the amount, even in the short duration of time. 

He enjoyed the man’s body way too much and he worried that at the end of the week he would be addicted. 

“I’ll go to the castle, to get us some supplies, will you be okay alone?” Kyungsoo announced and Jongdae pouted. 

“My insides will miss you,” He whined, “come home soon.” 

Kyungsoo smiled and kissed Jongdae but said nothing as he left. He was careful and managed to reach the Castle safely, however in his return home, he found a letter but no sign of Jongdae. “Dear Kyungsoo, “ it said, “I paid you back your hospitality so I hope you won’t be mad that I sneaked out after following you. I had to go back home and retrieve my identity but I couldn’t ask for your assistance. Your parents banned me for a reason, my dear prince, and I shall respect their choice. It was nice to be with you, as I loved how loving and giving you were. I am sad to leave you and I hope you won’t be mad. Yours truly, Jongdae of Levin.” 

The first reaction that crossed Kyungsoo´s mind was fury. 

Though soon after he began to feel off at the thought that Jongdae managed to follow him, so he worried. He checked the perimeter, the traps, before heading back to the Castle and sending spies to Levin. He made sure to describe Jongdae without saying his name. He knew what clothes he stole from him as he had few favorites in the house and hoped it was enough to lead them to Jongdae. 

His worries were eating him up when one of his guards brought him a message from his spies. They said Jongdae reached Levin within a week through the sea and challenged the new marquis for his title. Jongdae lost, of course, Kyungsoo expected that, and was jailed for deserting his duty for three months. 

Kyungsoo was worried sick and he indeed fell ill that week. “What can I do to help you, my dear boy?” asked the queen.

“Mother, I want Jongdae of Levin to be my lover,” he asked her, “let me be with him.”

His mother looked like she could faint anytime, “where did you hear of him?” 

“I did a while ago,” Kyungsoo spoke faintly, adding some drama to his current state, “I had dreams of him, Mother, dreams of me being happy with him. He lost his title, Mother, he can pass as a consort if you want him to be, just… I don’t want to die without fulfilling that wish.” 

His mother looked quite worried at that and nodded leaving his side. He sighed and allowed himself to rest for that, hoping his parents would save Jongdae from whatever fate awaited him. 

He grew more ill, which only made his parents more worried and by the time his illness eased a little, Jongdae was standing by his side, wearing plain clothes. “Jongdae,” Kyungsoo weakly called; 

“I am here, your royal highness,” Jongdae rushed to help him sit but avoided his eyes.

Kyungsoo allowed himself to express his pain, “you used me.” Jongdae looked at him with wide shocked eyes, “you made me think what we had was real but I was just a way out for you.” 

“That is not true, Soo,” Jongdae objected but Kyungsoo just glared at him in disbelief. “I didn’t expect you to take whatever between us as real, either. You are a prince and I am a rejected man who lost his title.” 

“I asked my parents to have you, you are my lover now,” Kyungsoo said sincerely, “but if you refuse it, you shall be a knight in our lines or an ambassador for his majesty our king.” Jongdae looked shocked, “I’ll leave this bed for my house’s, and you can either follow me there or stay here.” 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongdae tried to interrupt.

“If you follow me to that house, you are mine,” Kyungsoo said firmly, “your body is mine, your heart is mine, your mind is mine, all of you is mine. I won’t let you escape anymore. I won’t let you leave anymore.” He soon noticed the tears in Jongdae’s eyes, “why are you crying? I am not going to force you into anything.” 

“I just,” Jongdae looked away, “I feel unworthy to be anything but a whore in your bed.” Kyungsoo looked and felt slapped, and Jongdae explained, “this is somehow why I welcomed your touches, despite how I don’t like emotionless sex. I am a romantic guy, Kyungsoo, I want to be loved, not used.” 

“I didn’t push, I wanted us to have an emotional connection strong enough for us to enjoy it, and I thought we did,” Kyungsoo hissed, “I guess It was one-sided.” 

Jongdae objected, “No, I like you and I enjoyed it but… you didn’t look like you cared about me.” As Kyungsoo said nothing, Jongdae admitted, “I could tell you wanted me physically since the beginning and it was confusing. I was terrified to be transformed into a sex slave and I warmed up to you as time passed but… you didn’t seem like you liked me for me, but for my body.”

“You are not wrong,” Kyungsoo said looking away, “I did like you for your body, and I didn't see anything wrong with that, as I hoped it was just a step in the way of my courting, not the foundation of our relationship.” They both kept quiet before Kyungsoo just said, “the foundation had to be trust and sincerity but you neither trusted me nor were sincere with me.” 

“Did you trust me?” Jongdae asked him, “were you sincere with me?” 

Kyungsoo sat up, which made him dizzy, “I killed anyone who wanted to know about my secret space! That house is my solace, my little piece of freedom and I didn’t kick you out of it because I trusted you. 

“I trusted you not to be any different from what you claimed to be or I thought you to be. I returned with your identity and even then I asked you to stay in my space, Jongdae because I trusted you and I was sincere. My proposal was sincere, me fucking you in my bed was sincere, I never claimed to love you because I wanted to learn how to love you but you broke everything. You ruined everything.”

Jongdae looked down to his hands, shaken, “then why am I back?” 

Kyungsoo sighed. “I am sick because I worried about you, this illness is just the cumulus of worry and despair you left me in,” Kyungsoo admitted sincerely, “I had no choice but to ask for you. I had to save you from that jail.”

“Saving me from jail to put me in another one isn’t a solution,” Jongdae said, “I felt trapped in your house, Kyungsoo, at least after you first left me.” 

“You see it as a jail?” Kyungsoo sounded hurt and Jongdae just sealed his mouth, “then go home. You are free to go, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo lied down, tired, “I am no longer worried about you so I'll be fine, just go.”

He slept and woke up to hear that Jongdae left the castle. It broke him tremendously and he fell seriously ill for another week. When he healed enough to move, he requested to go home. “You will only fall much more ill there,” his mother argued.

“I am fine, mother, I need the fresh air in that space and just take my mind off things,” Kyungsoo assured. 

The trip there was eventless. He was tired, but careful until he got home. At first glance, he noticed the neatness of the house, and soon after noticed a naked body in his bed. 

Jongdae was sleeping soundlessly in his bed, butt naked and offered to him. The man snored adorably as Kyungsoo sat by his side and caressed his back before squeezing his butt. “Kyungsoo,” Jongdae mumbled but only shifted to lay on his back. Kyungsoo laid by his side, he was tired as a result of his still present illness. He drifted to sleep soon after. 

He woke up covered by a blanket and the smell of food filling the air. Jongdae was humming a tune, wearing nothing but a shirt when Kyungsoo approached him and hugged him. “Oh, you are up,” Jongdae sounded happy and Kyungsoo just tightened his hold, “I can’t breathe, Soo.”

“Don’t go,” Kyungsoo ordered, “don’t leave me anymore.” 

Jongdae turned to face Kyungsoo with a thoughtful pout, “you need to seal your claim on me, then.” Jongdae had a mischievous look on his face and smiled when Kyungsoo kissed him right then. As they parted, Jongdae pointed down and offered his butt, saying, “I meant here.” 

“I’ll make sure to leave a mark on you there,” Kyungsoo said, hugging him, “what are you cooking?” 

Jongdae hummed, “Just a stew! I learned how to fish so I grilled some fish and I’m making spicy stew now.” Kyungsoo let go and walked out of the kitchen, “I’ll pick some apples,” he said. 

Once he was alone, he allowed himself to shed tears. He was so happy his heart burst. And when he returned Jongdae had set the table, he washed the fruits before approaching the man and sitting down.

They ate in a happy mood and cleaned up as they spoke like Jongdae never left. 

Once in bed, however, Jongdae pushed Kyungsoo to lay down and Kyungsoo frowned as Jongdae faced his limp, “what are you doing, Jongdae?” 

“Punishing myself,” Jongdae sincerely said, “for leaving you and causing you harm.” 

Kyungsoo held his hand and pulled him up a little, “don’t! You don’t have to.” 

“But I’ll keep regretting it forever, so let me just do what I feel is right.” Kyungsoo sighed and nodded so Jongdae swallowed him roughly. He could feel the head hit the man’s throat and he shivered, moans falling out of his mouth until he felt nearing. However before he could say that, Jongdae let go and keeled on top of Kyungsoo. 

“Don’t do it,” Kyungsoo held his tights, noticing what the man was about to do, “let me prepare you first.” Jongdae didn’t answer so he begged, “please, Jongdae. I can’t let you do that.” Jongdae nodded and turned around, handing Kyungsoo the vial of oil. Kyungsoo had never put such might into preparing someone before and Jongdae’s moans rewarded him.

Jongdae jerked away from his fingers and shivered, “I’ll cum right now if you don’t stop.” He turned around and allowed Kyungsoo to sink in deeper before he screamed, “fuck so deep! Kyungsoo, you feel so good there.” 

Kyungsoo could see colors dancing in his vision from the sudden pleasure that hit him and tried to hold on as Jongdae moved frenetically, riding Kyungsoo like no tomorrow. Jongdae was shaking with his orgasm, his eyes turning back as he arched but kept on riding Kyungsoo until he felt the prince fill his inside. He spasmed when his orgasm hit, before pausing for a second. “Are you okay?

Jongdae nodded, “this felt so good. Thank you for indulging me.” Kyungsoo made him lay down and approached his butt, which he kissed instead of biting, and laid down by his side, “Kyungsoo…”

“You are beautiful, Jongdae, and I only know so little about you,” Kyungsoo commented, “let me learn more about you.” Jongdae nodded, hugging him and Kyungsoo sighed in delight. They cuddled to sleep and woke early the next morning. 

Kyungsoo woke up first, the first sunlight peeking through the sky cast a beautiful pink hue that made Jongdae look ethereal. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but kiss Jongdae who hummed and kissed back, waking up. “Good morning, Soo.” 

“Good morning, my lover,” Kyungsoo whispered as he kissed Jongdae over and over, initiating a fruitful day the best way possible. 

In their house, they barely wore clothes, playing around the house like kids which Jongdae realized was only possible there.

“I am sorry,” he said one night as Kyungsoo was pushing in slowly, “I am sorry I called this place jail.” Kyungsoo who paused, beamed. “I don’t think anyone in the world could have sex under the moon on an empty beach.”

“I don’t think anyone in the world would have the chance to have you, my dear; You make any space a paradise for me,” Kyungsoo said as he recalled the pride he felt when Jongdae and he shared his bed back in the royal palace without anyone reacting badly to it. Jongdae became an official member of the royal family, despite how little the public knew about it, and yet,...

they only found freedom in that small piece of paradise.


End file.
